Project Summary/Abstract The objective of the annual WAFDO Educational and Training Seminar is to provide a venue where field inspectors, food program managers, industry leaders and academia from across the region can interact and share ideas while receiving information on current and emerging food topics impacting health and safety. The agenda includes presentations that will give participants an opportunity to hear state, local, national and international perspectives on food and drug safety. The WAFDO Educational and Training Seminar is one of the most comprehensive and cost effective educational opportunities in the Western region that addresses the range of current food issues facing state and local regulatory programs. WAFDO keeps the cost of the conference as low as possible in an effort to allow access to the conference to the widest range of participants. The low cost of the conference enables food safety professionals from all levels of the regulatory community and industry to participate. The training seminar will be held at the Hilton Pleasanton in Pleasanton, California from September 16-19, 2012. The number of participants is anticipated to be approximately 55, but as many as 75-100, if WAFDO is able to offer scholarships to attendees. The conference draws both U. S. and Canadian representatives of state, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. The conference will contribute to a more educated and informed food regulatory community and this, in turn, will help contribute to a safer food supply